Rainbow's Mix
by LarsEversea143
Summary: Disaster strikes Tokyo, and it draws the attention of Miyako's parents. But, instead of going back home, they send a relative instead: Her cousin! Find out how he learns about his little cousin't secrets, and how he helps her and her friends deal with counterparts, new Powerpuffs and a secret organization that might have more connections than they thought. -M rating for reasons-
1. Prologue

**Author's note: first and foremost, this is a sort of self-insert. The main-character OC is based on my personality, appearance and ideals. Wishes and hopes are mixed in, along with my personal quirks and a few extra ideas. But my OC will not share my name or family history. That's a bit too personal! Nextly, this is of course a pairing story. That means, blues, reds and greens. But as soon as I get to the other two (spoiler alert) I will be changing things up a little.**

 **Also, excuse me for any possible OOC, I'm not the most best at writing such unique personalities. With that said, let's move on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ, nor the characters. Only my OC and the plot. Any other OC's already owned by someone else, are not mine. Thank You!**

* * *

 _-Unknown Location- Time: unknown, Date: ?_

A dark lab. Machines of unknown making, and inventions scattered around. A single bald man in a lab-coat was standing in front of a large vat, eyes behind glasses gazing intently at the contents.

A glowing substance was inside, multi-colored like a rainbow, yet with a white over-hue glow. On the side of the vat is a single letter.

'Z'.

Taking a tube from a part in the wall, he dropped it inside the chemical, and presses a button. The liquid is drained from the vat, going up and through the tube and piping to another room. Inside this one is a large machine, glass cover in the front-middle. A collection of scientists, eyes obscured by safety-goggles, were working in the facility's secret area.

The chemical substance entered into the large device, and the icing on the glass dimmed away, revealing a shocking sight.

A tan girl with long electric-blue hair, strapped to the wall inside the capsule. Eyes closed, she was blissfully unaware of the experiment bound to happen, unconscious.

From the sides of the capsule, tesla's appeared, electricity charging inside. A single scientist dropped a switch, and the charge inside the machine was released, coursing through the girl's body. She screamed in horrifying pain as the voltage entered her body, eyes snapping open, their old brown color changing to something purple-like.

Suddenly, from above, two vents opened up. A misty variant of the chemical is sprayed into the room and filled the capsule, and soon a white glow appeared from inside, the chemical doing its work, and also almost blinding the scientists in the process. They watch in awe as the transformation takes place, goggles protecting them from the bright light.

When the light dies down, one man walks up to the glass and inspects their result, a face of admiring and awe in place.

They had results, and what kind of results!

The girl her hair seemed to be sparking with electricity. A blue headband with a pink heart in the center held her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a purple tank-top, skirt and open jacket, matching shoes as well. A white belt with a purple compact inside was also there, a P in the center of the compact and on the side of her jacket, a heart lined on the back of the jacket.

To the researchers their shock, her eyes shot open, revealing their purple color. She glared at those in front of the machine, and her hair started sparkling with power, a blue glow forming. Her eyes were overtaken by a pure white glow, and with incredible force the entire contraption around her was blasted to oblivion! The force kicked back the scientists and researchers, and after recovering they looked up from the floor in stricken horror as the blue-haired girl floated through the air and to the large metal door leading out.

One man was reaching for the alarm, but a jolt of electricity hitting the wall near his hand made him second guess his action. Looking back, the pure rage in those eyes was scary, horrifying to watch.

"Leave me alone." She demanded, voice cold as ice and stern, almost like a big sister. But they knew, there was no care behind the threat. Don't listen, and you'll face the consequences.

Walking out through the sliding doors, as soon as they hissed close, she was dashing through the facility, as if the girl knew the place from memory.

Finally, she reached an exit. It was locked, but she instead blasted the door (and pieces of the wall) away with a surge from her body, and walked through the smoking hole with a strange air of casualness.

That did nothing to hide the relieved look on her face as she looked at the nightly sky. A full moon was up, and she was quick to fly up into the air and away from that horrible place.

' _Freedom. Freedom at last.'_ She thanked the gods, and took off, a purple trail behind her as she vanished into the dark sky, over the horizon.

Back in the lab, in a much more secure room hidden from peering eyes, a pod was standing there, connected to an array of tubes and wires. Inside it, hidden behind the ice-covered glass, was another girl. White hair was flowing around her, but she was for the rest completely naked.

A screen appeared on the glass, a few readings showing her vitals. What was strange, was the increase in brainwaves and heart-rate, contradicting her sleeping state.

The culprit: a snapped wire after the escape of the other, older girl.

Her eyes shot open, blank white eyes staring into void. Her body wasn't strapped to anything, and she smashed the glass to pieces with her bare hands. The white-haired girl walked out like it was nothing, the glass underneath her feet not even stinging her bare skin, cracking and breaking under her steps.

Every move was calculated, every act was pre-planned. Her eyes found what she was looking for, no miss-calculations in their movement. No harsh spasm, nothing off that kind.

A case holding a white belt was standing in the room, slightly grayer compact inside the belt. Breaking the case easily, The girl grabbed the compact from the belt, and in a flash transformed.

Black and white made up her outfit, and a black band held her hair behind her back. A katana inside a holster made just for it in similar color-scheme appeared at her side in a flash. Taking the holster itself, not the katana, she made deadly precise slashes in the air, cutting the vault-like door locking her inside in pieces with the force of the air itself.

She walked out of the opened room and left, heading for her own exit.

On the camera-feeds, guards watched as the white-haired girl slashed her way through security and the inside defenses, destroying anything that prevented her from leaving and killing those brave souls with precise accuracy, no remorse or mercy, but no brutality either. Finally, she left the building by slicing a hole in the outside wall with the air trusted forwards from her hilted blade. She gave a last glance at the death she left behind in the hall, and scared some of the guards by looking into the camera and offering the scariest of glares they've ever seen.

Walking out, she flew into the air, and disappeared as quick as the other escaped girl did.

In a shielded office in the facility, a man seated at a desk with holographic screen showing the two events from today was on the phone. He turned in his seat, grabbing two files on the desk and giving a sideways glance at the camera-recordings of the escapes.

"Yes… No, they were completely unrelated, both left without the other's knowledge of existence... I believe so… Yes, sir. We'll have the search begin soon… The first is code-named 'Francia'. The second 'Bells'…. Yes, sir. Right away."

He ended the call and sighed. Taking the files, he furrows his brow before resigning himself to his fate. He'll have to break something to get what he wants

' _I'll have to call in the big guns for this task.'_

He grabbed a phone from his desk, and dialed a number. As soon as the call connected, a devilish smirk appeared on the suited man his face.

He has something planned _just_ for them.

* * *

 _-New Tokyo District, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 12:14, Date: 15_ _th_ _November, 2 Years Later_

The streets bellow were crawling with people. Going from place to place, wherever they were meant to go. Cars drove down the streets, filling almost every nick and cranny possible. A normal midday in Tokyo City, capital of Japan.

What also could be considered normal to see is one of the buildings being damaged, as a pink blur is flung into the side of it. As the smoke clears, a large and rather ugly pink fur-ball being rose from the rubble, only to be hit on the head by a large yellow hammer, knocking him on the ground.

"This isn't your turf, Fuzzy." A girl dressed in green skirt and tank-top, yellow jacket and green shoes, stated. Her raven hair was short and well-kept, and the large hammer in her hands appeared heavier than she should physically be able to lift.

Yet, this is not the case for Buttercup, strongest member of the PowerPuff Girls Z. The other two members of the super-hero team appeared next to her soon after, the blonde dressed in blue and the ginger-head in red and pink.

"Yeah, so get out of our city!" Blossom, self-affirmed leader of the trio declared with crossed arms, her face showing only serious business.

"Please?" Bubbles, the sweetest of the two added with a sing-song angelic voice, a certain kind plea glistening in her blue eyes.

The pink fur-ball called Fuzzy Lumpkins glared at the two, and huffed in irritation.

"This is ma prope'ty!" He declared in anger before jumping up, intent on hitting the three girls with the palm of his hand. Before he could, though, a pink jo-jo hit him in the stomach, sending him back and making him land inside a large bubble. He scowled, and tried to pop the bubble, but the soapy surface proofed to be stronger than steel!

"That'll keep him busy." Blossom said with amusement as she kicked the bubble away, making it disappear in the horizon with a small glint. Buttercup whistled, hand over her eyes like she was blocking the sun to see how far it went, despite the fact the bubble vanished from sight.

"You worked on that kick?" The raven girl asked with a hint of impression. Their leader puffed her chest proudly and winked, making Buttercup roll her eyes in exasperation. "Nevermind."

"You think he'll be alright?" Bubbles asked with worry, causing her two team-mates to groan. Even after fighting these villains for over three years, she still had that care for anyone's safety, even her own enemies their safety. And that, despite the fact they try to kill the girls every time!

Their belts suddenly blinked, catching their attention. Quickly landing on a nearby roof, blossom pulled the compact from her belt and opened it, revealing a small screen where a man with black hair and white lab-coat had a very concerned face on.

"Professor?"

"Girls! Something's going on down-town at the Spring Festival! You have to hurry!"

Right at the very moment the professor said that, a large explosion rocked the entire city, and a fire-ball the size of Mount Everest burst into the sky, blazing with fire, embers and smoke. The trio their faces paled at the sight, and so did the Professor's.

"NO!"

All hell broke loose seconds after. The entire city broke out in alarm, chaos starting in the streets as people ran away from the danger. The girls were off from the rooftop, headed for the originating point of the massive explosion.

All three had a sickening feeling in their stomach. This was not a good sign.

* * *

" _-e have just received breaking news. In Tokyo, Japan, at midday, an explosion has destroyed the entire Tokyo City Spring Festival! Although it is yet unclear how, or why, it has already been notified that the local rescue-workers are being aided by the local heroes, The PowerPuff Girls Z. Right now there is no number on deaths or injured, but it looks like it can rise to the hundreds, as it happened on the busiest moment of the day. Rest is still-"_

 _Zap._

" _-These leaked footages reveal that at the time of the explosion, the park where the festival was planned to be held was filled with people and tourists. If the terrorist intended to kill so many people, is yet to be determine-"_

 _Zap._

" _-A blazing ball of fire! I'll say, Charles, that does not look good for the people living in New Tokyo, the newest district built in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. Already tourist and even local residents have booked flights to leave the country, others have reached for the trainlines to bring them as far and safe away from this-"_

Click!

He shut the TV off there, putting the remote back on the coffee-table. He hated news like this, he absolutely hated it. Granted, Tokyo City is worldwide known for its strange villains, and that moment a so-called 'Chaotic Demon' nearly destroyed the whole city, but even still, this kind of news spreads fast.

And assumptions are quickly made.

The brown-haired boy got up from his bed and left his room, walking into the living room. He stops when noticing his mother on the phone, a very worried look on her face as she was pacing through the room.

"-I told you to be there for her! Yes, I know, you have work to do, but she's only a child… He's a bit older than her, but twice the trouble… Believe me, sister, I'm glad to have moved here… Mother can't take care of everything!-"

"Ahem?"

The obvious cough caught the pacing woman off guard for a second, and she nearly dropped the phone, but relaxed when seeing who it is. She smiled at her son, and he smiled back before gesturing to the ear. Getting the hint, she hands the phone to him.

"Auntie?" He asks with a slight hint of worry, and the slight laugh at the other side tells him he was right at who was on the line.

" _Hey squirt. Good to hear you again after so long."_

"It's nice hearing from you too, Auntie. Hey, I know that you and Uncle Robert have it hard right now with work and all, but what are you and mom exactly talking about?" He asks, sharing a knowing look with his mom. She smiles at him, glad to know he saved her the mess of fighting with her sister and brother-in-law.

" _We heard of what happened in Tokyo, and you know that our mother and little Mi are still living there, right?"_ He nodded, but quickly realize she couldn't see, and instead answered.

"Yeah?"

" _Well, you can understand your Grandma's getting at that point she can't watch over everything anymore thanks to old age, and after what happened we're worried for out little girl, but now we're stuck here on either asking you guys to move to Tokyo and take our little Mi in, or having her move to Belgium with you."_ His aunt explained on the other side of the line, a tired sigh leaving the woman. He listened carefully, and already had a possible idea to soften the worry, and possible bad side-effects.

"Well, I don't think that mom wants to leave Belgium for Japan any time soon," He gave a mock-glare at said person, and she held a snicker back with her hand. "But, if you want I can spent some time with Mi to make sure she's safe. I really missed seeing her after all these years, it would be nice to see her again."

" _But dearie, you'd be wasting time you can spent in college!"_

"I'm not really going to college soon, actually. They're building one close-by, but it won't finish until next year. I really am just being bored the hell out in here." He explained with a slight chuckle. The laugh he hears in the background tells him his uncle heard. And he also hears two more familiar giggles somewhere in there. He can't hold the smile on his face from going away. God, does he miss the rest of his family so much!

" _Hush, Robert! And you two as well... Uhm, are you sure? I mean, we don't want to impose or anything, you're eighteen, you're old enough to decide on your own."_

"Auntie. I'm sure. I'll buy a ticket to Japan, and take the bus from the airport. Just make sure I have the right address, and that I don't walk in on an empty house. It's fine, really!" The boy assured with a little laugh at the end. His aunt always has been the most worrisome of the two sisters.

" _Alright then, I know changing your mind won't work. At least let_ _ **me**_ _buy you the ticket, spares the high costs for them."_

"Fine. Remember to call so they're expecting me. Oh! And you think you can send 'them' as well? Haven't seem those two in ages, I miss them, and I know they miss me" He said in the end, knowing he's got the same stubbornness like his aunt, adding something else in the mix as well. She laughed at the other side of the line before calming down a bit.

" _Will do, and they really miss you too. Talk to you soon! Goodbye!"_

"Bye!"

And with that last goodbye, he ended the call. Raising an eyebrow at how long it lasted, the boy hands the phone back at a very much tease-smiling mother.

"So, you're going to Japan, huh? Need me to help pack some 'stuff'?" She starts as she puts the phone away. He sighs at the hinting behind the words, and grumbles a little under his breath.

"Mom, she's my cousin! For Pete's sake, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm only teasing, I know you rather have the Western concept of relationships." The woman assured with a softer smile, placing a caring hand on the boy's shoulder. He shook his head, really not in the mood for these kind of jokes.

"That's why I always liked Auntie more than you when I was younger." He states evenly as he brushed her hand off. She smiles in nostalgy at those old memories, but shakes her head to clear anything more.

"So, I remember you called her little Mi back in the old days, and my sister still does, but what was her name again? I never seem to remember."

He glances at the pictures standing on the nearby closet. One showed his mom and aunt, along with his uncle and dad. Another showed a much younger him holding a little girl with blonde hair, put in two curly pig-tails. Both had wide smiles on their faces as they were playing with bubbles in the air.

"Miyako. Miyako Gotokuji."

He smiled at the picture, fond memories returning to him. Gods, how he missed her. His younger cousin, closest and most dearest friend and family member.

His little Mi.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, two things. First, I always enjoyed the idea of having Miyako as a relative, maybe even like a sister! So, that's the reason for that. Second, can you guess which other two Powerpuff Girls I'm going to have around? You should find enough hints there.**

 **Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow! See you guys soon!**


	2. Ch 1: New Beginnings and Old Relatives

**Author's note: I actually forgot to mention in the first chapter, but for any idea where I get the inspiration for the appearances from, check DeviantArt. I draw inspiration from AlineSM, BiPinkBunny and any other artists I will mention in future.**

 **Anyways, I'm experimenting a little with writing style, hence the location, time and date presented. Also, I hope anyone can guess the two new puffs to be revealed soon, because I sure do!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ, that lies with, who was it again? I don't remember.**

* * *

 _-Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 16:32, Date: 22_ _th_ _November_

The landscape raced past the window. A sigh escaped the boy seated in the high-speed train headed to Tokoyo City.

Delvin Gotokuji, eighteen years old. His mother is the oldest of two, a formerly traditional Japanese family. His mom moved to Belgium when her sister was born, and met his father there, while his aunt stayed in Japan and married an American biologist, later on leaving Japan to work for their job in Milano.

And currently, he's headed for the birth-place of his family. Home of his only cousin and closest family-member.

Miyako Gotokuji.

And things were already off on a rocky start. First, he had to wait an entire week before air-traffic to Japan was safe, then he had to take a plane to the other side of the country, and now he has to wait on a high-speed train to Tokyo city.

' _At least the seats are comfortable.'_ He mused before letting another sigh escape him. Why does it seem he is always the one with bad luck?

" _Now arriving in Tokyo City Central Station."_

"At last." He breathed out, getting up from his seat as the train stopped at the platform. Jumping off with suitcase behind him, he gazed in awe at his surroundings. This must be the most modern station he has ever seen! People were going everywhere, but judging by the amount leaving, even a week later people still were scared of another attack.

' _They don't even know who did it.'_ Delvin shook his head and started heading the directions he was given on getting at the house safely and in time.

Taking a bus through the city, he was almost mesmerized by the sights. Tokyo, Capital of Japan. It really showed its glamour openly, doesn't it? Neon signs almost everywhere in the downtown, the most strangest of people walking through the streets.

The bus passed a part of the road where everything was blocked off. Looking further down, his smile faltered when spotting that what started this all.

Down the blocked road, rubble of buildings still covered the street. Beyond that rubble and ruin lies the park where this year the Spring Festival was supposed to be held.

Ground zero, people called it, the entire park had been turned into a massive scorched crater. Hundreds died in the explosion, thousands were injured. Many critical, some thanks to the shockwave itself alone.

The very sight drained him of color, and only when the bus started entering the suburbs did he get back to reality. _'Focus, you're here for a different reason!'_

Getting off at his stop, he looked through the traditional Japanese neighborhood. Gods, this place looks so familiar! He smiled as he walked through the street, checking the house-number he was looking for. _'Grandma hasn't moved, so I should remember how it looks like, right?'_

He was right, stopping in front of a very familiar house with the right house-number. The size was great, but it felt smaller. Most likely because he has grown up a lot since his last visit. Walking on the front-yard, he started feeling nervous. What if she doesn't remember him? She's two years younger than him, and it has been nearly a decade since his last time in Japan.

Walking up the porch, he took a deep breath, calmed his nerves, and knocked.

Voices sounded behind the door, and the noise of someone walking up to the door followed. For a moment it seemed quiet, and then the door opened.

And behind it was a girl, sixteen of age. She had blonde hair in curly twin-tails. Blue eyes met hoping brown, and for a moment she seemed to be confused.

And then it hit. A glint of recognition flashed in her eyes, and they slowly widened as her hands left the doorknob and reached for her gaping mouth, a silent gasp leaving her.

"Hey Mi."

"Onii-chan!"

He was tackled in a hug, almost losing his balance. Both shot into laughter, hugging each other close. He could feel the happiness radiating off her, the largest smile on their faces. After a little while and some calming down, he put her back down, but their smiles didn't fade.

"You came back!"

"Of course I did. You're my little Mi, no way was I going to stay away forever!" He said with a chuckle, ruffling her hair. She giggled, playfully swatting his hand away before straightening her blonde locks back.

"Miyako, who is it?"

Delvin looked up, and he smiled at the sight of his grandmother. Her eyes widened as the elder woman walked out of her house, a slightly shaking hand reaching for him. He quickly took it in his own hands, and chuckled as he looked into those familiar graying eyes now filled with surprise.

"Hey Grandma."

"Delvin. I haven't seen you in ages! So this is the surprise my girls told me to wait for. Oh, those little rascals!" She laughed, but it suddenly turned into coughing. Both her grandchildren quickly helped her as she got a bit weak in the knees, holding her arms with worry in their eyes.

"Grandma. How are you feeling?" The brown-head asked with concern as he and his cousin slowly helped her inside the house and in the couch in the living room. She smiled to see her two grandchildren again, and didn't let her slip-up bother her.

"I'm fine, Delvin. I'm just glad to see you again after all those years. You've grown!"

"But Granny!" Miyako wanted to intervene, seeing straight through the act, but her grandmother wouldn't have any of that.

"No, Miyako. I know, I'm getting older. It's only to be expected that I'm getting weaker." She assured, putting a wrinkled hand against the blonde her cheek. The young girl smiled sadly, and nodded. Delvin put a soft hand on his cousin's shoulder, and she looked at him with glinting in her eyes.

"Oh, Miyako," He grabbed her in a hug, letting her head rest against his shoulder. She clutched the back of his shirt, a whimper escaping her. "You've always been the most emotional."

Their grandmother gazed at the reunion with loving eyes. Finally, they were together again. And hopefully for the long run this time.

* * *

 _-Suburbs, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 08:22, Date: 23_ _th_ _November_

Delvin took a last glance in the mirror of the guest-bedroom, and straightened the ends of his jacket. He was wearing a white shirt and black jacket, gray jeans and dark-gray sneakers. He always dressed in these kind of colors, well, color. Black has always been something unique in his eyes, just like white. He was sleeping in the guest-bedroom, staying with his grandmother until it was time to go. When, he wasn't sure, though.

He walked out of the room, and the smell of rice quickly wafted into his nose. He breathed in with content, already recognizing the smell. _'Grandma makes the best of rice-balls.'_

He headed down the stairs and entered the living room connected to the kitchen. Miyako was already seated at the table, a bowl with rice-balls in the middle. He suppressed the urge to drool at the good smell of breakfast, and quickly sat down on his knees, eyes sparkling at the food.

"Go ahead, grab some. I know you haven't eaten one in years." His grandmother said from the kitchen with a wide smile, a second bowl already set for if wanted.

Delvin didn't need to be said that twice. He snatched one from the bowl on the table and almost scarfed it down in a few bites.

"Mmm! Still the best, ever!"

The two laughed a bit at the boy's reaction, and he chuckled at himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

As they continued with breakfast, Delvin noticed the time on a clock on the wall, and the fact Miyako was still in the house. He frowned, and guessed why she was still here.

"No school today?"

"Nope." The blonde stated with a smile, popping the 'p' with amusement. He smiled, glad to see that she hasn't changed much since the last time he saw her. _'That was years ago.'_

"I'm going to go shopping with Momoko and Kaoru later today."

"Friends?" Devlin guessed, and the smile his cousin offered was answer enough. "For how long?"

"Three years now." The blonde stated with wide grin. He smiled back, and a thought struck him. He turned to his grandmother, and she already saw he wanted to tell her something.

"I'm going to the airport in an hour. Uncle Robert is bringing me something."

"Daddy's coming back?!"

Miyako her shout rattled his ears, and he cringed at the volume. Of course, stupid, she hasn't seen them in years! His smile faltered a little, and he cursed the bad news he has. _'Why does she have to be the one with parents working abroad?'_

"Sorry, Mi. He's only dropping something off. He'll be leaving with the company's jet soon after."

Her smile at the daydream she had of her dad coming home fell away, replaced with sadness. Delvin quickly racked his brain for something, and smiled as he thought of something.

"How about I meet your friends? I would like to know who my cousin is hanging out with." He offered, an it had the desired effect.

Miyako was able to smile at that, but he saw it still seemed a little forced. "But, where?"

"How about the playground?"

A flash of mixed emotions passed the blonde her face, and for a moment he grew worried that had pulled the wrong string, but she quickly recovered, smiling more genuinely this time.

"Sure!"

* * *

Hours later, after lunch, three girls were patiently waiting at a playground, children playing in it. Miyako looked around with a little worry, she has been waiting for over ten minutes now.

"He told you to be here, right?" Kaoru, the girl with black hair asked, her eyes looking at some boys playing with a soccer-ball.

"He'll be here." Momoko assured as she placed a calming hand on their friend's shoulder. She stopped looking around, and nodded, breathing out a bit.

"Are these your friends?"

Her head shot up and she turned around so fast she nearly hurt her neck. Standing behind them was Delvin, a wide smile on his face. The two other girls noticed him as well, and were a little puzzled at why he was smiling like that.

"Onii-chan!" Miyako cheered, grabbing her cousin in a kind hug. He huffed at the tackle, but smile before returning the gesture with some glee. The two girls shared a confused look before looking back at the older boy.

"He's your older brother?"

"Actually," The brown-head was quick to correct, letting go of Miyako in the process. "I'm her cousin. The name's Delvin, Delvin Gotokuji." He extended a hand, and the twwo girls shook it politely, introducing themselves.

"Kaoru Matsubara"

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

He offered warm smiles at them. Momoko quickly returned the smile, but Kaoru was a little more hesitant. _'Man, she looks a lot like guy!'_

"So, how about we go talk somewhere more private? I have a little surprise for you." He said, the last part directed to the blonde girl standing next to him. Miyako smiled, and nodded her head. They started looking around a little, and found a picnic-bench in the park, very isolated from the rest thanks to the trees. The three girls sat down, but Delvin kept standing.

"So, what is the surprise?" Miyako asked with amazing impatience, surprising the two girls seated opposite of her. Delvin smiled at his cousin's acting.

"Miyako, I want you to meet," His hands reached behind him, and when he brought them back, they were holding on to the small shoulders of two almost identical silver-haired girls, roughly six years old. Their brown eyes were pinned down out of shyness. "The girls. The one with the pony-tail is called Niya. The one without is called Naya. They're twins, that's why they look so similar. Girls, say hello to them."

"Hello." The duo muttered quickly, and the three older girls at the bench had to hold back some snickers from how shy the young duo was.

"They look adorable. Are they your sisters?" Momoko beamed, hearts in her eyes, and Delvin had to hold back a snort of amusement at the ginger-head's acting. _'Sisters, eh? That's a new one.'_

"No. In fact, they're," He put his hands on their heads respectively, ruffling their silver locks a little in the process. "My daughters."

…

"What?!" Momoko and Kaoru yelled together, startling the little girls a bit. Miyako her hand was against her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes. But they weren't of sadness or anger.

No, they were of joy.

"Y-your daughters?" The blonde echoed with a slight stutter and a quivering smile, and her cousin nodded. She stood up from her spot, wiping her tears away, and walked closer to the two girls. They got back a bit, hiding near their dad's legs, scared looks on their faces. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Miyako assured, hands visible and a soft look in her eyes.

"Girls, this is your Aunt Miyako. She's nice." Delvin urged, pushing the two a bit closer. They looked up at their dad, whi smiled and then at the blond egirl, who offered the most nicest and gentlest of smiles one could manage. That seemed to break the ice, smiles of their own appearing on the twins their faces.

"Are you our aunt?" They asked in unison, surprising the three girls a little.

"Yes, I am." Miyako said with glee, opening her arms. They quickly accepted the offer, grabbing the blonde in a tight hug. Delvin smiled as he watches them before they break it up, his girls already looking a lot more comfortable.

"Girls, how about you go and play with the other kids in the playground, okay? I want to talk with your aunt in private."

The twins nodded at their father, and dashed off, headed for the playground. Miyako smiled as she watches the two disappear behind the trees.

"How?"

The demanding question from the red-head, who had snuck up at the boy, send a chill running down his spine. Delvin sweat-dropped, holding his hands up in defense.

"I'll explain, I'll explain. Geez, give a guy a break, will you?"

Momoko huffed at that, and sat back down on the bench, glare aimed at the boy. Miyako sat back down as well, a softer smile on her face, attention on her cousin as he started telling the tale, the boy sitting down next to her.

"They were only babies when I found them, visiting my uncle and aunt at their work one day. They were maybe ten months old back then, almost newborns. Their mother was nowhere to be found, and even after a long search, we never found her. At first I thought about the orphanage, but I had to take care of them before that, and I grew attached to those cute little faces of them. So, instead, I decided ti take care of them myself, adopting them, and they've grown a lot since then. I really see them as my daughters, I'm the one raising them after all."

Throughout his explanation, the anger on Momoko her face had simmered down, and now she had her head hanging in shame. Kaoru had listened intently, but her face betrayed nothing. Miyako her eyes glistened with tears, hands on her gaping mouth. _'Those poor little things!'_

"Sorry, I-" The ginger-head started to apologize, but Delvin wasn't going to have any of it.

"Don't. It was even harder to convince my mom to let the girls stay with me. I understand, it… Isn't normal, I know that."

Momoko nodded, a small smile able to appear on her face. She thought a little about something, and locked eyes with the brown-head.

"What about their father?"

Delvin his eyes suddenly started burning with anger, surprising the three girls. He balled his hands to fists on the table, and tried hard to keep his anger in control.

"He didn't want them. Said they were 'a mistake'." The boy explained with a hiss in his voice.

Miyako gasped, covering her mouth, again. Momoko formed a fist with her hand, sudden anger boiling up inside. Kaoru was even having it even harder, hands holding the table so she wouldn't jump from rage, smoke coming from her red-hot face.

"Let's talk about something else, no need to make a scene. How did you guys meet?"

All three sweat-dropped, although they were glad with the distraction, knowing though that the real way they met isn't really a good idea to tell.

' _Keeping this a secret will be harder with him around.'_

* * *

Miyako and Delvin waved at Momoko and Kaoru, the two heading back home. The brown-head crossed his arms as he looked behind him, eyes fixated on the two girls, who had sheepish smiles in their faces.

"So, you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, daddy. No fighting with strange kids." The two said with dejected voices. He sighed, shaking his head. He loves those two with all his heart, but they have the most mischievous of personalities sometimes.

"They're real trouble-makers, eh?" Miyako asked as they started heading back home. A slight laugh escaped her cousin as he remembered everything those two dared to do behind his back.

"You've got no idea."

As they walked back home, Delvin started wandering in his thoughts. He noticed something when they talked with Miyako her friends. A hint of sadness with Momoko when they talked about their fathers. He himself felt a pang of hurt as he remembered how he lost his own father. 'Did she…?'

"Miyako?"

"Yeah?" She answered, her eyes focused on the two girls walking in front of them.

"What happened to Momoko's father?"

The blonde flinched, her smile fading. He noticed, and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"W-what happened?"

Miyako sighed, and checked to see that the girls ahead weren't listening. They were to focused on the city around them to be hearing them.

"He… He w-was there, during the a-attack. In the park."

Delvin closed his eyes, cursing in his head. Of course, life _had_ to throw a curveball like that to someone as nice as Momoko. He knows how it feels, but he lost his father to a disease, brain-cancer. She lost him thanks to something people did. He was _murdered_.

"You have school with her tomorrow?"

Miyako nodded, and he sighed a bit.

"Tell her, I'm sorry for her loss. I know how it feels, losing a father."

She nodded, knowing what he's talking about. His father, her uncle, had died as well. She knew how he passed away, brain-cancer, and even though he was only her uncle, it still hurt to hear. And she knows it hurts him even more, because it was his father after all!

As they walk through the city, neither were aware of the peeking eyes locked on them. Standing on top of a tall building was a person shadowed by the sun. All that was visible in the harsh light was the shape of a katana in the figure's hand.

' _How interesting,'_ It thought as the figure followed the two from the rooftops. _'Someone with a white aura.'_

* * *

 _-Downtown, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 19:48, Date: 23_ _th_ _November_

An explosion rocked the area. For a moment everyone who heard or felt that grew worried for another attack, but the appearance of a large monkey-themes robot assured them it was not the case.

Instead, Mojo Jojo was causing havoc, again. It has been the tenth attack in a month time, and that had been going on for three months, straight. It became a bore after a while, people admitted.

Three streaks flew through the air, one blue, the second pink and the last green. The streaks slammed into the robot, making it stumble and topple against a nearby building, the windows shattering to pieces. Luckily all bystanders on the ground had made themselves scarce at the sight of their favorite heroes, making their job a little easier.

"Another one, Mojo? Does it ever get boring?" Blossom questioned as she launched her jo-jo, the end crashing into the spot where the arm connects to the body. Bolts, pieces of metal and scrap crashed down, the arm following with a large crunching sound, imbedding itself into the road and forming large cracks in the pavement and asphalt.

"Yeah, we've seen a dozen like these!" Buttercup stated as she flung her hammer into the head, bashing a hole into the cockpit, the monkey-villain seated in an old armchair, panels and controllers at his side. He glared murderously at the three girl, but instead of his usual snarky remark, he instead focuses on the battle, steering his other, still-intact arm to grabbing Buttercup in an incredibly strong grip.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled in concern. She steeled herself, and swung her bubble-staff through the air, sending a large collection of bubbles against the arm. They popped on the metal, and like an acid they burned the metal away, leaving a very badly damaged appendage.

"Curse you and your bubbles, Mojo!" The large monkey shouted in anger, making the damaged arm swing Buttercup into the blue puff. They crashed into each other, and stumbled through the air before crashing into a nearby office building.

"Hey! Take, this!"

Blossom her pink jo-jo flew through the air, and the end enlarged itself, growing as large as a bus.

"Parfait Power-Jo!"

It slammed into the torso of the robot, and bashed it to pieces, the construct crashing to a pile of scrap and bended metal, a few bolts falling to the ground. Blossom landed in front of the pile, scanning for the villain.

"Mojo!"

Mojo Jojo jumped out of the pile, a strange blaster in his hand. He fired, and just missed the pink puff by a hair. The blast hit the asphalt road, and created a small crater in its place.

"Woah! Since when do you have that?!"

Mojo didn't answer, instead firing even more blasts toward Blossom, who dodged every single one like a pro, a few close calls here and there. Soon, Buttercup and Bubbles emerged from the building they had crashed into, seeing what's happening.

"Blossom!"

"Hang on! Help's coming up!" Buttercup shouted as she wielded her hammer and swung it into the ground, forming a shockwave that rippled through the ground.

"Seismic Drive!"

The ground underneath Mojo blasted open, sending the villain flying into the air. He yelled in fury before slamming into the wall of a building with his head, leaving a fairly-sized bump in his helmet. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Alright! We got him!" Blossom cheered. Bubbles and Buttercup joined her in a small victory-dance. But that victory was short-lived.

"Hey!"

The trio stopped mid-air, and foul looks came to their faces. They swept around, and faced a trio of boys, one clad in blue, one in red and another in green.

The RowdyRuff Boys.

"Ugh, what do _you_ want?" Blossom asked in annoyance. She hasn't seen those three in a few years, but that doesn't mean she doesn't remember what they did, and how terribly annoying they could be. She did, however, notice that the boys had aged a little, now looking like tirtheen-year-olds.

"What did you do to our Mama?" Brick, the leader of the boys asked as he took a step forwards. The girls rolled their eyes at the name those boys use for Mojo, and ignore the looks Butch was giving him. It was a mix of anger, disgust and somehow also eyeing. Buttercup wasn't unaware of the look the boy gave her, and she gagged in her mouth.

"We just taught him a lesson! And you better get going unless you want one too." The raven girl stated, pulling her hammer out to emphasize her threat. Boomer took a hesitant step back, a sweat-drop on his face.

"Maybe we should listen, guys?" The blue ruff proposed, his eyes not leaving the furious ones of Buttercup. Butch glared at their youngest brother, but Brick seemed to actually contemplate this. Butch noticed, and gawked at their leader.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it?!"

"Shut it, Butch! I still remember our last defeat. Being honest here, what can we do? Sure, we can disgust them, but actually fighting them?" Brick reasoned, bringing over a fair point. The strongest of the trio huffed in annoyance, looking away from the two. They both sighed, and Brick turned to the three girls, who had amused looks on their faces. He ignored that fact, and followed through.

"Mind if we just grab monkey-breath and leave? Spares you to effort."

The PowerPuff Girls were genuinely surprised at the boys not trying to disgust them, and Brick to actually act… Reasonable?

"This isn't some kind of trick, is it?" Blossom asked, curious, but also anxious. She isn't going to fall for their acting, she saw it in action with Mojo many times before. _'Although, being honest, that monkey is just very easily persuaded, isn't he?'_

"Can we just grab him and go? Please?" Boomer asked, brave enough to speak up. Bubbles noticed the look on the blonde's face, one of fear, and she tapped Blossom on the shoulder, catching the leader's attention.

"Just let them, Blossom. I don't think they're lying."

"You sure?"

Bubbles looked at the three boys. Butch was still annoyed, but he seemed to be calming down now. Brick was having a sideways glance at the unconscious form of Mojo, and Boomer was a bit into himself, eyes flashing around like he was waiting for an ambush. _'Why would he be so afraid?'_

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." Blossom sighed, and nodded to Brick, who gave a curt nod before dragging his brothers to help him carry Mojo away from the scene.

The girls watched the scene, and soon the boys vanished into an alleyway with Mojo, who seemed to be regaining consciousness, finally. Blossom sighed, shaking her head before taking off, the two other girls following after her.

Back in the alleyway, the boys dropped Mojo on the ground, glaring at the one they normally call Mama.

"B-boys, what are you doing here, Mojo?" The monkey asked as he got back up from the ground, grumbling for the treatment. They pointed behind him, and turning around, the monkey paled at the sight.

Standing in the end of the alleyway were two suited men, muscular and big, both holding very large blasters in their hands. The one wearing glasses walked up, and glowered at the monkey, who suddenly seemed very small in comparison.

"You failed your task, Mojo. We tasked you with fighting the PowerPuff Girls and delivering them to our facility. You haven't succeeded, and the limit of three months has expired." The man with glasses stated as he only grew more and more menacing. The black man behind him walked forwards, pulling out a contract. Three signatures were at the bottom.

"We've hired these three to take over on your behalf. In the meantime..."

The both surprised the monkey by firing their blasters, a red beam coming from the barrels and ensnaring the villain. A shocking voltage travelled through the beams, jolting the monkey, who screamed, well, like a monkey. He fell down, unconscious, and the beams returned into the blasters. The men looked to the three boys, and they were a lot further away this time, shaking a little.

"This isn't what we signed for!" Brick declared with a slight crack of his voice.

"Yeah! You promised us powers like the ones those hags have!" Butch argued, a lot more braver (or stupid, depends) than his brothers.

"What are you going to do with Mama?" Boomer managed to ask between a few hiccups, his voice small and almost squeaking.

"Mojo Jojo is going to the lab for research" The man with glasses stated as he lifted the monkey on his shoulder with little effort. His partner walked forwards, and presented the contract to the boys.

"And you'll get what you asked for. But only if you come along very nicely." The black man stated as he folded the paper and put it inside a pocket of his jacket. The three boys gathered all their will power to look up, glaring at the two men.

"We don't take orders from you!"

"Yeah! We're our own group!"

"Y-you don't s-care us!"

"Oh, we don't scare you? Really?"

The three froze at the dark, ominous voice sounding behind them. Turning around, the boys paled nearly white like ghosts at the sight of a very large, muscular and blocky man. He stood tall above them, and behind him was a limousine, door open. The man cracked his knuckles, rings on every finger with amazing gems imbedded into them. He had a cigarette in his mouth, smoke coming from the tip like a small, thin trial.

"Well then, maybe we should show you what we can do!"

His large hands grabbed to the boys, who screamed in pure fear before being muffled.

As people walked through the street, none were aware of the kidnapping happening in the alleyway, the limousine hiding the scene and the noises being drowned out by the music playing from inside. The doors of the car closed, and the vehicle drove off.

It travelled through the streets of the city, passing the suburbs and leaving the border of Tokyo City. It drove through the mountains and the forests, passing small town on the way.

* * *

 _-Secret Research Facility, Outside of Tokyo; Japan- Time: 20:12, Date: 23_ _th_ _November_

The car stopped in front of the large research lab, the two goons walking out with Mojo Jojo. The one without glasses had the three boys under his arms. The large man with cigarette walked out, and a well-dressed woman with suitcase walked up to him from inside the facility.

"You delivered the desired targets. Here is the payment, as promised." She stated with monotone voice, handing the case. The mafia-man smiled darkly, taking his cigarette and blowing some smoke from his mouth before taking the case in his other hand.

"Thanks, darling."

The woman didn't react, and simply bowed before heading back inside, the glass doors closing behind her. The man grumbled under his breath, something like 'women these days' sounding under his breath before the car-door closed and the limousine drove off.

As it drove through the small, empty street going through the forest, it suddenly exploded, going up in a plume of smoke and fire.

From the rooftop of the facility, a man with binoculars gazed at the rising plume, the shockwave following shortly after. He smirked, and grabbed the walkie-talkie on his belt, pressing a button.

"North Eagle here. The package has been delivered. Gray Mouse is gone."

" _Copy that, North Eagle. Await further instructions."_ Crackled a Russian accented voice from the other side. The man nodded, putting the device away before kicking back and sighing as he relaxed, a smile on his face. _'This is life.'_

Inside the facility, the two goons reached a split in the hospital-like halls. Looking at the map on the wall, one nodded at the right and the other nodded in return. The one carrying Mojo headed to the part designated with 'Specimen Research', while the one with the boys headed to 'Experimentation Chambers'.

He reached a metal door, above a sign reading 'Chamber 01'. The doors slid open with a hiss, and he walked inside, dropping the three boys on a medical examination table each. One of the scientist walked up to the tall man, and nodded, motioning to leave. Giving a curt nod, the goon left, leaving the scientist to do what they were ordered to do.

"Let's give them what they wanted." One researched stated behind his mouth-mask, snapping the plastic glove on his hand back, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Morphine is being supplied." A woman stated as she put a breathing mask on the mouths of the boys. A gas-like substance flowed into the masks, and as the vitals appeared on a screen, they showed the boys were out cold.

"Bring in the tank."

A vat was rolled in from behind a pair of curtains. It had a Z on the side, and when the lid was removed a glowing substance was inside. One man grabbed a large syringe and drew the substance inside from the vat.

"Supplying Chemical Z to mixing." The man stated as he applied the syringe inside a strange machine. The chemical was drawn into three tubes, and the lids on them were opened. Another man opened a case, revealing three items inside.

"Apply ingredients. Snips," A man checked a box on his notepad. "Snails," Another check. "Puppy dog tail." A final check. The items were dropped into a tube respectively.

In that time someone had taken a hair-sample from the boys, and brought the hairs out. A blond hair was added to the one with snips, a raven strand to the one with snails, and finally a red hair-strand to the one with puppy dog tail. The lids were closed, and the substances changed color as the reaction took place. The first was glowing blue, the second green and the last red.

Three men grabbed special injectors, and put a tube inside one each. Going to the boys, a few researchers had put straps in place to hold them down just in case.

Boomer was injected with blue, Butch with green and Brick with red. They jerked at the sting from the needle, and as the chemical started affecting them, they started spasming around, the straps holding them in place, luckily.

The scientists watched with glee and dark looks as the scene took place in front of them, a glow emmiting from the boys, with not a hint of human emotion on their faces. Their goals were unclear, their desires even less. Only thing was sure.

The boys would never be the same after this.

Ever.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh no! Looks like the boys let their jealousy for the girls get the better of them. And what is the goal of those researchers? And what will they do with Mojo Jojo? This is only the beginnning, folks!**

 **Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow! Seen you all soon!**


	3. Ch 2: The New Threat

**Author's note: I actually forgot something else, too. Bell her appearance is all based from DJ-BLU3Z, more specifically 'PPGZ: Platina Bell'. Also, I know that you can easily guess who the two nex Puffs are going to be, but what do you think should I do for their counterparts? I have an idea for Bell, but Bliss is still a bit vague...**

 **Anyways, I'm rambling now. Enjoy the chapter! Warning, feels at the near-end. Be prepared with tissues!**

 **Discliamer: I do not own the PPGZ, nor any of the OC's besides Delvin. Any new OC's I will mention in the future.**

* * *

 _-New Tokyo District, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 13:24, Date: 25_ _th_ _November_

"You're sure it's alright for you to keep an eye on the girls? I don't want to be a bother."

" _But of course not, dear! Just enjoy your walk through town, and be back for diner."_ Came Delvin's grandmother's voice from the other side of the phone in his hand. He sighed, rubbing his temple to hold the headache back from forming.

"If you say so. Just don't let them play with anything dangerous. They're only six years old." He said, and the chuckle at the other side of the line told him that his Grandma was amused.

" _You're even worse than your aunt. Now, enjoy your walk!"_ And the line cut off. He checked his phone, and was right to guess she had hung up on him. He sighed, shaking his head as he put his smartphone back in his pocket.

' _Always the one to put your family before yourself, Grandma.'_ He mused with some amusement as he walked through the streets of the New Tokyo District. New and modern buildings were everywhere around him. In the distance you could see the damage done by the attack more than a week ago now. An office where workers were still busy replacing the windows. The old panels had shattered to pieces thanks to the shockwave.

He heard a few people shouting things, and a couple of pedestrians pointed into the sky. Puzzled, he followed their gaze, and his eyes widened as he saw three streaks going through the sky. _'The PowerPuff Girls Z!'_

They passed over the street, but their presence had caught the attention of a glassworker, and the man accidentally dropped a pane of glass. It fell down through the air, and Devlin was too late to register the danger. He braced himself for impact, and waited.

Waited.

Nothing came?

Opening his eyes, he was perplexed to see that the panel was in the hands of a blonde girl wearing a completely blue-colored outfit. She had blonde hair with curled twin-tails, and was floating in the air, the panel in her hands only a few inches away from his head.

"Everything okay?"

"…Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for,… uh, the rescue." He answered, still a little awestruck. But, there is something strange about her… Something… Familiar…

"No problem! But try to look out next time, okay?" Bubbles said with a sweet voice, but somehow putting a stern look in the mix. He nodded, his mouth not working properly anymore. She smiled at him and brought the panel back to the glassworker, who also received a lesson before she flew off, a blue streak following after her.

' _Bubbles. A PowerPuff Girl. And, somehow, she feels familiar, but from where?'_ He racked his brain, not really so sure where she seemed so familiar from. And the way she talked to him, like she knew him… Did he know her? Or, at least who she was in the past? He honestly wasn't so sure.

' _Yet, I know I remember her from somewhere…'_

Sighing, he shook his head, and instead started walking again, going through town with eyes fixated more on the sky than the buildings.

But, in his head, he vowed to find out why she seems so familiar.

* * *

Bubbles quickly rejoined her friends as they did a fly-over of the city. Ever since the attack over a week ago, they've been patrolling the air to make sure they were able to react fast and in time.

She finally caught up with them again, and Blossom noticed their team-mate rejoining them.

"What happened, Bubbles?"

"I had to save Onii-chan from a glass panel falling." She answered over the wind flying past them. Their leader seemed to understand, as she nodded and focused back on their task. Buttercup gave a sideways glance to the blonde, and she knew why.

Blossom had become a lot more serious ever since the attack. No one can blame her, she lost her father in the explosion… They guessed she wanted to prevent something like that from happening again. And they agreed with her full-heartedly, but sometimes she seemed a little stiff. Less enthusiastic, and almost... Boring.

After a round through the new district, they headed back to the lab. Buttercup seemed to be getting exhausted from the long fly, and Bubbles had to admit she was growing tired herself too. Yet, Blossom didn't even seem to sweat. Finally, they reached the lab, and landed inside through the large open window. As soon as they touched down, Buttercup collapsed to the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Finally, ground."

Blossom huffed, and walked to the couch, transforming back into Momoko. Bubbles frowned as she transformed back as well, Buttercup last. They walked up to her, and she opened her eyes to regard them.

"Momoko, what's the matter?" Miyako asked with concern as she sat down next to the ginger-head. She sighed, and looked away before answering.

"I'm… I'm scared. Scared that we might not be in time to stop something from happening again. We… We were too late to stop the attack, and, it just… I feel like it's all my fault!"

"Seriously? That's the problem? How do you think I feel?" Kaoru spoke up, crossing her arms. Both girl turned to look at her, and she sighed, hating herself for speaking up in the first place. "I-I… I admit, I feel like we should have been able to prevent that from happening."

"I know what you mean, girls. But, there isn't anything we could have done. Like Onii-chan told me many years ago, 'the past is the past, you must focus on the future'." Miyako stated, surprising her friends with how mature she sometimes can be. Momoko managed a small smile, and sighed to herself.

"He's right. We should focus on tomorrow, not yesterday."

"What is suddenly wrong with you? Where is this sudden spark of wisdom coming from?" Kaoru asked with slight shock. The two girls shared a look, and shrugged. The raven girl sighed, slapping her forehead with her hand before letting it drag down over her face. "You guys are unbelievable."

"Tell me about it."

Three heads turned to look at the newcomer in the room. Ken Kitazawa was standing in the opening of the door leading inside. Poochi, the robotic dog, jumped from the black-heads arms and ran up to the girls, a concerned look on his face.

"Poochi?"

"I'm picking up strong black aura's, but the strange thing is that I also register white aura's coming from the exact same spot." The robo-puppy explained as he paced around on all fours. The trio shared confused looks before looking back at the robotic puppy.

"You sure?"

"He's right, I used the new scanner Pa-… Professor Utonium made, and I'm picking up the same signatures." Ken assured in Poochi's place. The girls nodded, and already were off the couch and ready. Ken and Poochi watched as the girls transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Transformation done, they gave a quick salute to the black-haired boy before taking off, the wind they leave behind themselves kicking up a few papers. The two quickly caught the papers, and Ken his eyes widened as he read a paper with the symbol of the Japanese Space-Agency on the back.

* * *

In the meantime, the girls were following the GPS on their compacts, and the signature lead them to a far-off district of Tokyo City. The old Industrial Zone.

They landed in front of an old warehouse, unaware of the hidden camera's zoning in on the three girls. From inside a well-hidden white van, scientists were looking at the displays, and screen were showing all kinds of data and information.

"Do it." A sjuited man ordered from the back of the van, and a much scrawnier guy nodded before pressing a button.

The girls were investigating the area when the large and rusty garage-door of the warehouse was blasted to pieces. Shielding themselves from the debris and dust, they waited for the dust-cloud to dissipate. When it finally did, the couldn't stop themselves from gasping in shock at the sight.

Standing in the blasted hole, were the RowdyRuff Boys. But they looked anything but how they used too!

Firstly, they were older. Now sixteen from first glance. Their eyes were closed, bangs creating a shadow over them as well.

Secondly, they were dressed differently. They were wearing shirts of their respective colors, a black jacket with their respective colors worked in, black pants and shoes with their signature colors as well. Their jackets had a yellow R on the side and back, and the look was completed with a black belt, compacts in the middle with an R and their signature color.

"What happened to the Rowdies?" Buttercup asked as she looked them over another time. And, fight it as she might, her mind somehow found Butch looking almost… Hot? _'Oh no, I'm going insane!'_

"Are they older?" Blossom asked as she noticed the sudden older appearance of the boys. Bubbles had her hands together in front of herself, a really bad feeling coming over her.

"Maybe we should just leave them be…"

Suddenly, the boys opened their eyes, and instead of the normal colored eyes, red glowing eyes stared deep into those of the girls. A shiver ran down their spines at the pure dark and evil looks the boys had on their faces. _'What happened to them?'_

Brick reached behind himself, and pulled out a bow from seemingly nowhere. He aimed, and as he pulled the string back, an arrow made of pure dark-red energy formed. The girls were so shocked that they were unaware of the impending danger. The ginger-boy fired the arrow, and it just missed Blossom by a few hairs. Her eyes dilated to dots as she realized this was serious.

"Look out!"

Buttercup was the first to react, avoiding a razor-edged boomerang that was flung from Butch, his face emotionless. She flipped through the air, and was smart enough to stay out of the path of the boomerang as it returned before being caught in Butch's hand.

Bubbles shrieked as Boomer was suddenly in front of her, a sheeted sword in his hand. Right when he swung down she kicked herself back, and the sheet crashed into the ground, kicking up dust and pieces of stone from the pavement. He looked up, red eyes declaring her death.

"What's wrong with them?!" Blossom asked before avoiding another arrow from Brick. She was darting forwards to attack, jo-jo in her hand all ready.

"Where did they learn to fight like this?!" Buttercup yelled as she dodged the boomerang as it returned again. She was trying to get closer, but that thing was posing a real threat.

"What's wrong with their eyes?!" Bubbles asked with hysteria in her voice before shrieking, jumping out of the way as Boomer came crashing down from the air, his sword imbedding itself in the ground.

All three the girls quickly nodded to each other before taking to the air, hoping to have more of an advantage from there.

To their pure shock, the boys flew up into the air as well, and continued their assault. Blossom and Buttercup were able to dodge much easier in the air, though, and Blossom was the first to reach her counterpart. She flung her jo-jo at Brick, knocking him in the stomach. He flinched, but his hand grabbed the string of the jo-jo, and pulled back, pulling Blossom along with it. She shrieked in surprise before suddenly receiving a blow in her stomach from the bow.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled in fear before suddenly being struck in the side. She hurdled through the air, dazed, before stopping, hand clutching her side in pain.

Buttercup dodged the boomerang again and when it was caught in Butch's hand, he was suddenly struck in the side by the raven-girl's hammer. He swung around a little, but quickly recovered, and returned the act in double, his boomerang slicing across her body. A deep cut was sliced in her stomach, and a small one graced her cheek. She yelled in pain and lost focus enough to come crashing down to the ground. She impacted, and formed a small crater in the stone pavement.

"Buttercup!" The blonde girl screamed, and another hit struck her in the side. This time it directed her to crash in the metal bars of an old crane. She struggled to open her eyes, and faced Boomer hovering above her. His sword was in both hands, and as he grabbed the hilt with one and the sheet with the other. Pulling the sheet away, it revealed the diamond-colored blade, the light shimmering in the reflective surface menacingly. Her eyes dilated as she knew what he was going to do. She tried to get out of the mess of bended metal bars, but didn't find the strength.

' _No, this can't be how it ends…!'_ Her thoughts stopped as the sword came hurdling down. Closing her eyes, she prayed to the heavens and saw images of everyone she knew passing in front of her closed eyes.

But…

The strike never came.

She opened one hesitant eye, and the other quickly followed as she saw the blade of the sword mere inches away from her. Boomer his entire body was shaking, and when he opened an eye, she finally saw those familiar blue eyes.

"Bubbles… Please… R-Run…!" He hissed through clenched teeth, and before she could ask anything, a painfully scream erupted from the boy his throat, hand grasping his head as his eyes flickered from blue to red.

Suddenly, something gave, and his eyes turned red again. Looking back with the emotionless expression, Boomer's eyes widened as he found an empty spot where Bubbles was supposed to be.

Back with Blossom, she crawled out of a destroyed wall of the warehouse, clutching her bleeding shoulder. She had been hit by Brick's arrow, and it felt painful. She hissed as her arm moved slightly, agitating the burning wound.

Brick landed in front of her, and an arrow shot from his bow, hitting her in the leg. She screamed in clear pain before collapsing to one knee, her hand grasping the sliced part of her leg. She looked up through squinted eyes, and Brick was standing right in front of her, bow pulled back and a black arrow this time charged inside. She braced herself for impact, her entire life flashing before her eyes. _'I'm dying before I ever found true love…'_

But the impact never came. She looked up, and was surprised to see Brick clutching his head with one hand, the other shaking heavily with the bow clutched in it. His entire body seemed to be shaking, and as his eyes shot open, she saw those real red eyes, hints of pink in them. He looked at her, and the strained emotion told her this was the real Brick.

"Blo-Blossom… Get… Out of… Here!" He struggled between gritting teeth. She gasped, and a few tears glinted in her eyes, but before she could say anything to him, he clutched his head hard, and when his eyes opened again, they were that same emotionless red from before. He aimed his bow, but instead of Blossom in front of him, there was only an empty hole in the wall, and splatters of blood on the ground.

Buttercup was crawling out of the crater she had formed, hand clutching her stomach as blood seeped through her fingers. She looked up from the ground, and paled at the sight of Butch looming over her. His eyes were shadowed over, his hand holding his boomerang high in the air. She glared at him, not willing to show weakness now. _'Do it, you piece of crap.'_

But, instead of the weapon crashing down and finishing the job, it stopped mid-swing, and his entire body started shaking. He stumbled a bit on his feet, hands holding his head as his eyes flashed red and green. Green seemed to win out for a moment, and they darted to her, causing the raven-girl to gasp in shock.

"Bu-Buttercu-cup… Get… Away! R-r-run…!" Butch managed to utter before his teeth clamped shut, and his eyes flashed. They turned red, and when he tossed his boomerang, it instead imbedded itself in the ground, the spot where Buttercup was now empty.

The three boys yelled in anger and rage, and from inside the van the man in suit slammed a fist on a panel, starling a few of the researchers.

"Make sure that this doesn't happen again!" He declared with fury before exiting the vehicle. The scientist shared a few worried glanced, but knew this was a bittersweet moment.

Their plan has failed, but at least they saw the boys in action. And they have enough data on the girls for now.

But now, to prepare for the next one.

* * *

 _-Tokyo Science Laboratory, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 17:12, Date: 25th November_

The Professor rubbed his temple, trying to hold back the headache from forming. He looked back to the couch, and sighed.

The girls were each recovering from their injuries. Koaru was holding her stomach, a faint green glow underneath her hand. She was trying to use the healing ability she discovered she has around a year ago to heal the wound, but her own energy was low after helping the girls. The worst damage had been repaired, but their injuries were still bandaged up. At least Miyako wasn't walking around with three broken ribs anymore.

"What do you think happened to the boys, Professor?" Ken asked with worry, his eyes fixated on the girls, but his thoughts elsewhere. His father sighed, rubbing his head to get his brain properly thinking again. _'Not the time to panic.'_

"Someone must have used some kind of chemical to make the boys stronger and more powerful. The question is, who?"

"Mojo Jojo?" Poochi guessed, but both black-heads shook their head.

"He might be smart, but this goes far beyond his proper knowledge. Not even I can fully understand what happened to the RowdyRuff Boys." The Professor explained as he rummaged through a few papers on his desk. He sighed, not finding what he was looking for.

"You think they'll attack again?"

"Without a doubt." The man said with slight hesitation. They looked back at the girls, and felt bad for them.

"They were completely unprepared." Ken sighed, his head drooping as he walked away from the computer his dad was working at. He grabbed a bottle of water from the table and poured three glasses, handing one each to the girls, who smiled at him gratefully, although a bit tiredly as well.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for them." Professor Utonium deduced as he shut the computer off, not finding anything on his newest scanner. He turned on his chair, and frowned. If this is the result of the first fight, and if what the girls said is true, then they'll have it very difficult next time there is an attack.

The girls nodded, seeing merit in the idea. Kaoru hissed as she moved a bit to sudden, her wound burning a bit at the movement.

They were all sure of one thing: This will not be as easy as the rest they've done for the past years.

* * *

 _-Suburbs, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 19:00, Date: 25th November_

Miyako closed the door behind her. She stopped herself from hissing at the sting in her side, and walked through her house into the living room. She looked around, and was surprised to find Delvin to be the only one in the room. He was seated cross-legged on the floor, a cup of tea in his hands. He sipped before opening his eyes, and beckoned for his cousin to sit down.

She did, and for a moment a heavy silence hung over them. The only sound was the old grandfather's clock in the hall ticking and the occasional sip from Delvin.

Finally, he put the cup down, and addressed his cousin.

"You were late for diner."

"I'm sorry. The girls and I were very busy, and lost sight of time." She lied to him, and surprised herself with how easy it seemed to come out. He sighed, and decided to answer her unspoken question.

"Grandma and the twins are shopping."

Miyako nodded, and another silence fell over them. Delvin had his eyes closed, but after recollecting his thoughts, he opened them, and when he locked eyes with his cousin, she saw a whole mixture of emotions in them. But a few were very much present.

Betrayal. Hurt. Pain.

He saw in her own eyes on his turn the confusion, but also the hidden guilt and regret, and a hint of pain. He sighed, rubbing his hands on his knees.

"Miyako. Or, should I rather say, Bubbles?"

She flinched, and hung her head, finally realizing what this is all about.

"When were you going to tell me? Or grandmother? When were you going to tell us about your double-life as one of Tokyo's heroes?"

She didn't answer, so he continued.

"It wasn't easy, I admit, finding out the truth. But, I should have known. You look so much like her, and the way you acted... I only found out the truth when I checked your room, and accidentally came across a picture you and the girls had taken in your outfits. I can presume that Momoko and Kaoru are Blossom and Buttercup, no?"

She didn't answer, but the sudden widening of her eyes and slight flinch told him he was right. He sighed, rubbing his forehead to keep a headache from coming up.

"You know you're risking your life out there right? Fighting those villains, saving people. Sure, you can fight back, but how long until something goes wrong, how long until you make a mistake, a fatal mistake?!"

She hung her head even lower, and as he read her expression, a horrified look came to his face.

"You had one of those moments, haven't you?"

She didn't answer. He stood up from his spot, walked over to her, and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her up, but she didn't fight it, and the sudden flinch at the sting in her side made her grasp the spot. He pulled her hand away, and lifted her shirt enough to see the bruise on her side. He growled in his throat, and let her go, walking away before he could do something wrong.

"You're risking your life, day in, day out. And no one will know why their daughter, grand-daughter or cousin didn't come home this time! Or will ever come back home afterwards! Did you ever even consider the risks, the chances? Is this some kind of game to you?!"

"I know the risks!" Miyako yelled back, having had enough with this. He reminded her of every choice she ever made, every time she lied to her grandmother or her parents, to some of her friends. And she had enough!

"Then why do you still fight?!"

"Because who will if we don't?!" She retaliated. Delvin wanted to shout, to yell, to… To…

He gritted his teeth, and balled his fists. He had it, this was the drop!

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the empty house. Time seemed to have frozen, Devlin with his flat hand a few inches away from Miyako her face, a red spot on her cheek. She slowly reached for the spot where the palm of his hand had struck her. Tears threatened to appear in her eyes. _'He, he slapped me…'_

"Did you ever even think about how we would feel?! How we would feel if you just up and vanished?! What would Grandma think?! WHAT would your parents think?! WHAT would _I_ think?! You're family, Miyako, and I'm not losing you! Not after my dad! _Not after Alvin!_ "

The blonde her eyes widened as the last part registered. Tear-stung eyes met her blue ones, and she saw the small streams going down her cousin's cheeks. He never dared to mention Alvin. His younger brother. Her younger cousin, who died in a car-crash that he and his mother survived.

And yet, here he mentioned his name, right in front of her. Does he really think so much of her?

"Delvin…"

"I don't want to lose you, Mi! Not after my dad, not after Alvin. I lost too much family, I don't… I don't want to lose my little sister, I don't want to lose you…" He said, tears streaming from his eyes now. She let her cheek go, and instead cupped his own. He held her hands in his own hands, sobs escaping him. Slowly, she helped him down on his knees. He sobbed as she pulled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She said, feeling tears coming from her own eyes. He held her close, letting himself pour his emotions out. She's the only one he would ever trust with such raw display of himself. With such raw emotion from the normally very collected boy.

"I'm sorry."

And she knew that he only wanted her to be safe.

* * *

 _-Downtown, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 23:25, Date: 25th November_

The moon shone down over the illuminated cityscape. People that spent their time at night walked over the street or drove across the road. Stores were open here and there, the most closed though.

On top of a tall office-building. A figure watched the city bellow. It craned its neck to look up, and spotted the drone that was flying through the air, camouflaged thanks to its dark color. It had to squint in order to spot the machine flying through the air.

It walked out into the light, revealing her electric-blue hair and purple outfit. She glared at the drone, and silently took off into the sky.

She used the fact the drone wasn't looking up to sneak up. Her hair started charging, and she collected blue electric energy in her hand. She aimed, and with a toss, she threw the ball of energy into a collision course with the drone.

It impacted, the machine going up in a small ball of fire and smoke. She smirked to herself, unaware of the drone appearing behind her.

Suddenly, an electric charge flowed through her body. She bit her lip, and slowly absorbed the energy. Turning around, she faced the drone, that had a stick sparking with electricity out. She growled in her throat, feeling the spot where it hit her on the back stinging.

"Never attack someone with electric powers with an electric attack."

She charged her hand and grabbed the drone, overloading its circuits. The machine sparked and sputtered, and as she let go it fell down and crashed harmlessly on a flat rooftop. "For the fair finder."

She looked around, and spotted two more drones heading her way. She rubbed her hands, electricity sparking between her fingers. Before the drones could attack her, she shot lightning from her hands, zapping the drones and frying them on the spot. They exploded, the power too much for their systems to handle.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked as she turned around, and true to her guess, a strange helicopter with silent blades at the side came hovering down, appearing from seemingly nowhere thanks to special invisibility. The side opened, revealing a suited man holding a special blaster in his hands. He fired, and a net appeared from inside. She dodged, and it flew through the air before clamping on the side of a building.

"You'll need better aim than that."

The man growled to the tease, and fired again. This time she barely dodged the net, ad it attached to another building.

"Warmer!"

He fired again, an she dodged again. She flew up to be at eye-level with them, arms crossed.

"Three times failed," She held her hand up, sparks flying from her fingers. The blue-haired girl glared back at them, and the man gulped, already seeing what's going to happen. He shouted for the pilot to steer them away. "You lose."

She fired a lighting attack that zapped the entire helicopter. Its blades seemed to sputter, and the entire things slowly came down, until it crashed on the top of a large office. The people inside crawled out, and the girl landed on the rooftop, eyes glaring daggers at the suited man.

"Game, set and match."

She fired a ball of energy, and when it hit the man he yelled in agonizing pain before dropping down. Another man quickly tried to help the suited person up, but when he felt at the neck, his eyes closed.

No pulse.

"Remember," The girl spoke up, getting their attention. She walked up to the edge of the roof, turning back to give them a final glance. "Never mess with Bliss."

Bliss jumped from the edge, and cascaded down the side of the building before flying up and away from the scene. She had a neutral expression on her face, but inside she was twisting and turning with turmoil.

No one should ever have to kill in order to survive. No one.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that is the reason for the M-Rating. No, don't expect me to create any bedroom-scenes any time soon. And even if I did, I'll still keep it dignified.**

 **Anyways, on a quick side-note: Does anyone think I'm going a bit too far? If so, please do tell me. I'm trying to keep the story good, and know I can go a bit overboard. Also, if anyone wants to know the idea for the boys their new looks, consult BiPinkBunny on Deviantart, it should be called 'Teen! RRBZ'.**

 **With that mentioned, remember to review, fav and follow! Until next chapter!**


	4. Ch 3: Of Secrets Be Told

**Author's note: Okay, I know my story is still a w.i.p., but seriously? Only 2 reviews from the same person and 14 views? I... I feel insult, you know. I pour heart and soul into these stories. I know I've only finished one story in my archives, but please... Give me some credit, okay?**

 **Anyways, today we find out how the news of Delvin's knowledge of their secret will be taken.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. I only own this plot and my OC.**

* * *

 _-Tokyo High School, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 16:45, Date: 26_ _th_ _November_

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Delvin was patiently waiting at the gates leading into the school-grounds. _'Man, this brings back memories. I've only been eighteen for six months now, and already I'm feeling nostalgic of my time at school.'_

Momoko was first out of school, followed by Kaoru. Miyako was last, and the glances she got from the boys made his blood boil. _'I think a talk is needed after this.'_

Instead of a tackle, his cousin smiled up at him, and he smiled back. They had cleared everything last evening, and now it was time for her to keep herself to her end of a deal they made. But not before he can have a word.

"I hope I don't need to kick any of those lovestruck boys their asses?"

It took a moment before she realized what he hinted to. Miyako blushed and shook her head frantically, and he nodded. Momoko and Kaoru held back laughter, but couldn't stop a slight snicker.

"Like you can talk. I can name a dozen boys from my school you would fall for, Momoko. And what about those fangirls I spot in the corner, Kaoru?"

That quickly shut them up, both now wielding blushes of their own. Delvin shook his head before following them. The guise was that he simply wanted to pick up Miyako, but they both knew the real reason.

As soon as he saw they were alone, he started.

"So, you going to do anything today, Miyako?" He started. She shook her head, and he held his chin in mock-thought. "Shopping, maybe? Or just hanging out with your friends? Or are you going to kick someone's ass, _Bubbles_?"

The two girls in front of them froze, and whipped around like bullets, gawking at the brown-head. He chuckled at their reaction as their eyes flitted between him and his cousin.

"He knows?!"

"I actually figured it out after she saved me from that glass pane. Being honest, you really look a lot like them, I don't see how no one notices the similarities." Delvin explained, and pointing out something as well. The girls didn't stop gawking at him, and in the end he put their mouths close himself. "Look out, you might catch a fly like that."

"H-How?" Momoko managed to utter after a little while. He smiled at her, a glint in his eyes.

"Not so hard for me, _Blossom_."

"Wait, what?!" Kaoru yelled, and Delvin turned to her as well, a true smirk on his face now.

"I'm her cousin. Of course I would find out, _Buttercup_."

They stared at him like he grew a second head. He started snickering, and soon it turned into full-out laughter. After a little while he caught his breath, calming down a bit. By now the girls had regained themselves, and were glaring at him.

"You won't tell, will you?" Momoko asked, a serious tone in her voice. Recollecting himself a bit more, he looked at her with equal seriousness.

"Never. I don't have a death-wish!"

She nodded at him, and the girls looked to Miyako, who had been at the sidelines for now.

"You trust him, right?"

"Of course! He's my big brother!"

"Cousin." Delvin was quick to correct, but she didn't pay attention to that. The two girls seemed to be judging him, and he kept his cool, not failing under their gaze. After a bit, they sighed and relented.

"Fine. So, what now?" Kaoru asked, and Delvin smirked at this. He tapped his fingers together, and that caught their attention.

"How about for now, show me where you always go."

They nodded at that, and started heading to the laboratory.

* * *

 _-Tokyo Science Laboratory, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 17:02, Date: 26th November_

They walked into the lab, and Delvin had it hard not to gawk at everything he saw. They entered into the main-room, finding the Professor and Ken working at a few consoles. The black-haired boy turned to great them, but instead shrieked when noticing the boy behind the girls.

"Who is that?!"

Delvin smiled down at the young boy, although he questioned just how smart the kid really is to be allowed to work in a lab. Walking out from behind the girls, he offered a hand, crouching down to be more at level.

"I'm Delvin. Miyako's cousin."

"Ah, yes. Miyako called me yesterday. So, you figured out their secret identities, huh?" The Professor stated, a blaster in his hand. The boy paled, and was quickly to his feet, hiding himself behind the girls.

"Please tell me that isn't a memory-eraser! I swear I won't tell anyone!"

The girls sweat-dropped at that, and the somewhat perplexed looks on the Professor his face actually made Miyako gasp.

"It is?!"

He sweat-dropped, and quickly put the blaster away. That made everyone calm down a bit, but Delvin still stayed behind the girls, using them as shields. Miyako grabbed his shoulder, helping him calm down a bit.

"Professor, he promised to us he won't tell anyone, we can trust him." Momoko argued to the man, and he seemed to judge the boy. The way Delvin remained so calm, and his connection to his cousin. After a bit of thinking, he sighed, and relented. The girls smiled at that, and the brown-head trusted it was safe to stop hiding himself behind the girls.

"So, you are the Professor they told me about, eh? Wait a nanosecond… I remember you! You're Professor Drake Kitazawa Utonium! I read about you in my Science-Magazines back home!" Delvin exclaimed, stars in his eyes. The girls sweat-dropped, and Miyako slapped her face, actually groaning. Groaning?!

"Please, Delvin, don't be a nerd like that. It's embarrassing!"

"Hey, who can blame me for being a nerd like my dad?" He retaliated, and a spark flashed between the two. The girls stared in pure shock at the argument, surprised that the one normally keeping the peace in the team was able to argue with someone, let alone her own cousin?!

"So… Back to introductions…" Momoko started, catching the two before it could get any worse. They chuckled nervously at the looks everyone gave them.

"I'm Ken, nice to meet you." The black-haired boy introduced himself, offering a hand. Delvin shook it, with mild surprise at the boy's manners, and only now did he notice the robo-puppy standing not so far away.

"And I'm Poochi!"

And his jaw just hit the ground at the fact the robo-puppy could _talk_?! Blinking his eyes, it was Miyako who brought him back, closing his jaw softly before giving him a small slap against the cheek. Shaking his head, he got that fact processed before looking around a little.

"Nice place. Love the interior. And…" He stopped, eyes locking on the screen of a console. On it was a file, and a picture.

A picture of a man, dressed in an old-fashioned suit. Old square glasses were perched on his nose, and he was partially balding.

Everyone followed his gaze, noticing the picture as well. Miyako turned to her cousin, his stance still frozen.

"You know who that is?"

"Know him… If I know him… I-I… I despise that man! I hate him!" Delvin burst out, an anger-fueled expression on his face. The two Kitazawa's paled at that, and started whistling a bit. The boy noticed, and quickly turned to face them. "My question is: How do _you_ know _him_?!"

"H-he's an old friend." The Professor admitted, and Delvin balled his fists. Miyako took his hands, and tried to calm him down.

"Why not try and explain?"

He took a deep breath, and sighed, nodding his head. She guided him to sit down in the couch, and he crossed his arms, doing his best to keep his cool. Everyone looked at him attentively.

"That man, his name is Durban. Professor Isaac Durban. He's a brilliant man, and once my idol. The day I visited my aunt and uncle in Milano for their work, I met him. But, after he left for his own work, I followed his car, and saw how he met a group of people, who dumped strange containers in a nearby scrapyard. My curiosity got the better of me, and I checked what those containers held."

"What was inside?" Ken asked, and Delvin his eyes widened as he realized he also had a younger crowd.

"You sure you want to hear? It... Is quite gruesome."

Ken paled, and quickly back-peddled his way out of the room. Poochi followed quickly afterwards, leaving the others a bit worried for the boy. The brown-head shook his head before looking back at the others, continuing where he left off.

"Inside the containers… Were the bodies of babies. Death. All but two. A joined container, inside two little girls, identical in appearance. Both had puffs of silver-white hair."

"Niya and Naya?!"

Delvin nodded, and the girls closed their eyes, holding themselves from exploding into anger. Kaoru had it the hardest, her head steaming red.

"Yes. I was able to ask Professor Durban why they did that, and he told me they were mistakes, failed experiments."

"What kind of experiments?" The Professor asked. Delvin closed his eyes, weighing the pros and cons of telling the others his greatest secret. Looking at the girls, he sighed, and left it to fate.

"Experiments with something called Chemical Z."

The girls gasped, looking at each other and then to the professor. His eyes were as wide as dishes, and he quickly closed them, rubbing his forehead.

"Continue." The man beckoned, and Delvin knew he needed to hear the whole story now.

"After that, I stopped talking with him. I grew to despise him, learning many other inhuman things he has done in his time as scientist. I took the girls in as my daughters, and learned they possess super-powers, to a certain degree. Niya has control over fire, and Naya can control water. They're like yin and yang. I've taught them how to keep their powers in control, and have kept it a secret from people."

Kaoru excused herself from the room, and the screaming that was audible from outside of the door told them enough. Momoko her fists were balled, and she flinched as she put too much strain on her still partially-injured shoulder. Miyako had tears in her eyes, and Delbin took her in a hug.

The professor had closed the screen, hands on the console of the computer. His eyes were closed, and he breathed out a sigh.

"For years we were friends. Never has he ever told me about his research. It's my fault. I told him about my trials to turn Chemical X more stable, that is what Chemical Z is in theory. Somehow, he beat me to it, and used it for inhuman experimentation. Lord knows what else he has done I was unaware off! Dammit!" He punched the console, and the girls were shocked to see the professor so angry.

"Believe me, I know your feelings."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was talking with each other. Ken was there as well, along with Poochi. They had been given a censored version of the story, but that didn't mean the boy didn't rage out like Kaoru, surprising even the raven-girl herself.

Now they were telling the brown-head among them about the many adventures they had. Right now they were telling him about the RowdyRuff Boys, and that had led them to tell him about what happened yesterday.

"That… That sounds terrible. Whoever did this has taken control of their minds, and is forcing them to fight for them. But…"

"But, what?" Momoko asked, a bit intrigued by what the boy could be thinking about. A small smile made its way on Delvin's face.

"There might be a way to break the control."

"How?"

The professor was almost practically in the boy's face, and he sweat-dropped, sending a silent plea to the others to help him. Ken was the one who dragged his dad further away from the boy, a glare aimed at the man.

Recollecting himself, Devlin pondered a little about it more before finally answering.

"They must be receiving some kind of signal to their minds for the control to work. I know a way to block those signals, and maybe even help destroy the control over the boys minds."

"And how will you do that?"

Devlin smirked, his eyes going to the professor.

"An electrical shock, straight into their brain. I know the frequency the neural receptors in the brain work with, and how to bypass them. I lucky discovery during science-class a year ago. The shock will reset the receptors, and undo the control of the signal. They'll go unconscious for a few hours, but when the wake up, the control will be gone and they'll be normal again. Or, at least as normal as those boys can get."

"Won't it have a bad effect on their minds?" Ken questioned, but the smirk never left Delvin's face.

"No, because it only resets the neural receptors. The neural cells themselves will remain the same, and the signals in the brain will continue working like normal. They'll still have their memories, personality. Everything will remain the same, only the mind-control will be gone."

The professor was looking quite astounded at the boy, but quickly recollected himself, and nodded, already knowing what to do.

"I'll need your help with the frequency. As soon as we have the basics done, we'll make it portable and safe."

Delvin nodded, and let the subject on that drop for now. He turned back to the girls, and they were staring a little at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"How can you be so smart, yet so good-looking?" Momoko questioned, and the glare she received from Miyako was enough to give the blonde's message through. No hitting on her cousin. Delvin chuckled to himself, and instead looked to Kaoru, who seemed to be in another world.

"What's keeping your mind in a knot?"

The raven-girl looked at him a bit confused for a moment before she registered what he had said. She sighs, and looks away, propping herself on her hand.

"Nothing."

"I can tell when someone's lying, even you. I can tell, what's wrong?"

She sighed, and let her head slump a little.

"Mitch, a boy from school, he… He started dating someone else today. I saw them kiss in the halls."

The girls stopped talking, and looked at their raven-haired friend, concern on their faces. Delvin nodded, already knowing what this is all about.

"You liked him, didn't you?"

She nodded after some reluctance, but didn't look anyone in the eyes. She knew the girls were giving her those pitiful eyes, but what she didn't expect was for Delvin to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how it feels. I had a crush on a girl from school, but she started dating someone else. I felt like shit after that. But, in the end, I didn't let it define myself. I said to myself that she wasn't worth it. If she didn't want to date me, than she didn't deserve me."

Kaoru managed a small smile at that, and nodded, seeing some merit in what he said. He smiled back at her before going back to his spot in the couch. Miyako smiled at her cousin, proud for what he did. He looked back at her, knowing why she is.

He always had a way with words, and a knack on cheering people up.

* * *

 _-Old Abandoned Warehouse, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 20:11, Date: 26th November_

A van was parked in the center of the warehouse. Standing in front of the open part of the van were three boys, red eyes gazing at void.

The RowdyRuff Boys, still under the mind-control.

A man in suit walked up to them, and they stood to attention. A few scientists were working on strengthening the control-signal in the van, and a man pressed a few buttons to assure they stayed loyal.

"You failed the first time, but were able to deliver some reasonable damage. Tomorrow we're going to try another strike, and this time you're not alone." The suited man stated before looking behind him.

From the dark shadows of the warehouse, a large bipedal machine walked out, two arms at both sides. The head was a simple disk with a red light going left and right, scanning the surroundings. The boys didn't look a bit intimidated by the thing, despite it being twice as large as them.

"This is the Mega-Z-Tron. I know, lame name, but that's what we've got! Anyways, he'll be fighting along sides you, and his goal is to gather a sample of Z-Ray Energy from those girls. For that he must take something from them, be it a lock of hair, spit, or even blood. Doesn't matter, as long as it has DNA in it! You got that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The boys stated in a monotone voice. The man nodded his head before gesturing to the machine behind him.

"Don't break the big guy. If he gets damaged, his nuclear core could melt-down and turn this entire city in ground zero. That's all!"

The boys nodded, and left to the researchers in a corner. The machine remained standing, but a few scientists started doing some checks on its systems and other things. The suited man entered into a second, military-styled van, and closed the door behind him. He grabbed a phone on the side of the consoles inside, and dialed a number.

When the call connected through, a raspy voice spoke up.

" _I hope for you that the next mission is successful."_

"Yes, boss. Don't worry, you'll get the data and the samples. But, what will we do with those girls afterwards?"

" _I don't care. You can use them for your own fun if you like. Just make sure nothing leads to me."_

"Got it, loud and clear. No one will know that world-known scientist Professor Isaac Durban in responsible for this 'accident'." The man stated with a smile, an evil hint in his voice. An unamused snort came from the other side.

" _Just get the job done. You'll be payed handsomely in return."_

"Good, I'm looking forwards to it already. Roger, out."

He clicked the phone back, ending the call. A dark smirk came to his face, and as he turned through the van, he picked a picture from the side. On it was a little girl with stark-white hair and pale purple eyes. His smile faltered. Putting the picture back, he sighed.

' _Oh, Bell. If only you were here, my sweet daughter.'_

* * *

 _-Suburbs, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 07:32, Date: 27th November_

Delvin yawned as he came down the stairs and into the living room. He smiled, finding the three most important girls in his life already seated at the table, eating breakfast. His cousin looked up and smiled at him, but when the twins noticed him, they left the table and sprinted to him, tackling the boy in a tight hug.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, girls. Good morning to you too." He said, peeling them off him so he could sit down and eat. His grandmother smiled at him before placing his own plate with food in front of him. He smiled at her before digging in, his daughters continuing with their own meal.

"School today?"

"Yep." Miyako answered, but her usual happy attitude was a lot less today. He frowned, and was going to ask, but his grandmother answered his question.

"Today its one year ago that Takaaki had to leave."

"Who's Takaaki?" He asked, and the sad smile that came to Miyako her face already gave him a pretty good idea.

"He… Was a boy I met when I was younger. He has a disease that made it so that his bones could easily break. He went to the hospital here in Tokyo, but his parents found a more likely solution in another country, so… He moved. Its… One year now since he left… I always went to visit him."

Delvin smiled sadly, understanding what she meant. She loved him, but he couldn't stay, so now she gets sad when she remembers everything about the boy. And today wasn't helping her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. You couldn't have helped, anyways… Just, let me be, okay?"

He nodded with some reluctance, not wanting to leave her being sad and all. But, he understood she wanted to cope with this on her own, and he respected that.

As they finished breakfast, Miyako grabed her bag, said her bye's to everyone, and left the house. Delvin stared at the door for a bit before his grandmother shook him back to reality.

"Are you sure that you don't…?"

"Grandma. I promised to myself that I see her as a little sister, nothing else. Besides," A dark look came to his face as he gripped the sides of his pants hard. "Not like I can offer much."

The elder woman nodded, and let him be. He sighed and walked up the stairs to the guest-room. He took his suitcase from inside the build-in closet, and opened a part where the brown-head pulled a few papers from.

He read some of the finer details, but the one thing that always stung in his eyes was right there, in front of him. Staring him right in the eyes.

'Infertile.'

He gripped the paper a little harder before sighing, putting it back in his suitcase. He closed the closet after putting the case back, and flopped down on his bed.

Closing his eyes, he let himself wander through his thoughts. He remembers everything he ever did with his cousin well. They promised, to be like brother and sister. He would never break that promise.

' _I care for her like a sister.'_ He thoughts, but frowned a little as he remembered the teases from his mom every time. _'So why don't other people see that? She's my cousin, for crying out loud! Sure, I might not act like a normal brother to her, but we're close in a way no one can understand.'_

He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the long scar running down the side of his arm. He touched it softly, remembering the day he got this.

The day she saved his life. He clutched his arm, but softened as he let his mind calm down.

' _She saved me that day. Brought me to safety and got the doctors to reach me in time. Without Miyako… I might have died that day. I'll always be grateful for that.'_

He rolled the sleeve back down, and got up from his bed. He looked outside, and sighed.

Going out of his room and down the stairs, he found the twins playing a little game with each other. Smiling at them, and thanking the gods for the chance to have them with him, he walked into the room and put his hands on their heads.

"Anyone want to go outside and play?"

The smiles they gave him warmed his heart, and he knew he would always protect these two with his life.

* * *

 _-Tokyo High School, Tokyo City; Japan- Time: 12:15, Date: 27_ _th_ _November_

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch-break. Children flooded into the cafeteria, but the first to reach the end and get the candy they sometimes leave for those lucky few was no one else but Momoko.

She smiled as she sat down, already digging into her food. It wasn't like the things they gave her at home, but it was eatable nonetheless. She was soon joined at her table by Kaoru and Miyako. The latter seemed less cheerful than before, but they all knew why.

Takaaki. Today it's one year ago since he left.

They didn't bother her much with it, and she was grateful for that. Today just wasn't a good day for her.

As they ate, their belts suddenly started blinking, just at the time Momoko was going to eat her candy. Grumbling under her breath, they left the cafeteria, and went to the back of the school.

She grabbed the compact from her belt and opened it, the screen showing a very concerned Professor Utonium.

"Girls. Bad news. The boys are back, and they're causing havoc at the trainyard. And they also have a strange four-armed robot with them. I know we don't have the anti-mind control done yet, but you have to go and stop them before someone gets hurt, or worse."

They nodded, and knew this was going to be hard. But now they were at least prepared for the attack. The two others grabbed their compacts and they transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

They took off into the sky, leaving their signature trails behind them.

After a little while, they found the boys destroying a train at the trainyard. Butch threw his boomerang, and it sliced the train in half. Boomer grabbed his sword and broke the rails to pieces. Brick was watching everything, and he caught the girls in the corner of his eye. He smirked devilishly, and motioned to his brothers to stop, and pointed at the girls. They nodded, not needing words to understand.

As the girls approached, they dodged the arrows being fired by Brick, and the boomerang from Butch. Blossom gripped her jo-jo, and tossed it, ensnaring the bow from the red Ruff. She pulled, and it flew through the air before landing on the ground.

Buttercup followed her lead, tossing her hammer to knock the green boomerang coming at her away. It flew through the sky and imbedded itself into the side of an old watch-office.

Bubbles held her staff tight, and as she landed, she immediately caught the blow coming from Boomer. Her staff clashed against the diamond blade.

Blossom pounded her fist into the spot where Brick had been standing. Looking up, he was floating in the air, taunting her. She growled, and undid her jo-jo from his bow.

Bad move.

The boy with red cap was at his weapon before she realized her mistake. Turning around, her eyes widened as she bend herself so she was on feet and hands, the red arrow shooting right over her. Thanking the gymnastic teacher for pushing her like that at school, she did a back-flip, and landed on the gravel ground of the trainyard.

In the meantime, Buttercup and Butch were having a show-down of who was the strongest. The boy was holding her fists, a dark look on his face as they tried to push each other away. His boomerang was still stuck, and Buttercup her hammer had been tossed to the side.

He suddenly smirked, and as she looked around, her eyes widened when a robotic arm hit her in the side, tossing her away from Butch. It drew blood, and a syringe appeared from the arm, taking a sample. She landed on the ground with a thud, and flopped a little before stopping next to her hammer. She grabbed it and used the weapon to get up, holding her hand to her side and healing the wound. _'Dammit, that was a cheap-shot.'_

Boomer and Bubbles clashed with each other, staff hitting sword. She leaned in closer, but her eyes held sympathy, remorse. Pity.

"I'm sorry for doing this." She said, even though the blonde boy didn't react. He swung around, but she caught his attack in the center of her staff before tossing it away. "I don't want to hurt you! I know they're controlling you, Boomer! Fight it!"

For a second, he froze, and his eyes flashed from red to blue. She saw the pain, the sorrow. The self-pity. He was scared, she could tell.

The red quickly took over, and he continued his assault. She was able to catch the clash, but it pinned her to the ground. A robot arm suddenly appeared and gripped her by her twin-tails. Tugging hard, she screamed in pain as it took a few strands before retreating. It had brought her off-balance, and Boomer's sword crashed down.

And cut her straight across the arm. She yelled in pain, holding her left-arm as tears stung in her eyes. Blood oozed from the wound, and she paled as a few glints of dull white were inside.

It had hit bone.

Boomer noticed, and suddenly his eyes lost all red, going to pure and horror-struck blue. His sword dropped to the ground, and he quickly came to her side, looking at the wound with pain and self-disgust.

Buttercup had been struggling with Butch, but she was able to get him back. A slam from her hammer send him flying, and he crashed into the old watch-house.

He grinned though, and as he crawled from the Butch-shaped hole, he grabbed his boomerang and tossed it to her. Her eyes widened, and out of stupid instinct, she caught the thing in her hand.

She screamed in pain as the edge and force cut her hand. The raven girl dropped the thing, and blood seeped from the deep cut in the palm of her hand. She gritted her teeth, and tried to heal it. A green glow started closing the wound.

To her surprise, the boomerang suddenly levitated from the ground and returned to Butch, who was now standing only a few feet away. She glowered at him, but his gaze was different.

There was an inner war being fought, a few flashes of dimmer green passing that deathly red gaze. And through those flashes, his emotions were as clear as day.

He was fighting, the strongest Ruff was fighting with everything he got. And, to Buttercup her own surprise, she felt pity for the boy. He didn't wish for this, he didn't want any of this. He was being forced to do this all.

And he hated himself for it, every bit of the way. That he couldn't win this fight.

"I… I don't believe I'm going to say this, but… I'm sorry, Butch."

She flung her hammer to him, and hit him in the side, knocking him into a train. She didn't charge at him, but instead ran as she heard the pain-filled scream from Bubbles.

Blossom dodged another arrow, still fighting with Brick. She glared at the boy, and tossed her jo-jo, but he smacked it away. She was angry, really angry, angry enough to feel like it was time to go further.

She returned her jo-jo, and instead grabbed the bow in her hair. She took it off, but it remained the same shape, only sharper. She threw it like a boomerang, and it flew through the air. Brick was surprised, never having seen this attack before. It hit on impact, and kicked him back slicing through his shirt and jacket, exposing skin. And that skin was in its turn sliced open. He yelled in pain, and landed on the ground, groaning as his bow landed a few feet away.

Blossom put her bow back after tossing the blood of the edges. She towered above him, but when he looked up at her, she saw that his eyes had returned normal.

"A great… Fight from a-a real… Leader. F-Finish it. End this… S-suffering." He croaked, coughing up some blood. She paled at his request. But her eyes shadowed over. She took her jo-jo, and it started glowing a menacing pink. She held it high in the air and started swinging it around above he head. Her face showed no emotion. And just when she tossed it…

It slammed into the ground next to his face. He looked up at her with clear surprise, but her face was stoic.

"We will save you. Don't give up hope just yet. But, I'm sorry." She said, and before he knew what she meant with the last part, she punched him in the face. He was knocked unconscious, but she left him be, and looked around. The robot was looking at her, one arm with a blood-filled syringe and another holding a few blonde strands of hair. She growled in her throat, and already prepared her jo-jo.

Time to show those assholes what happens when you anger a Puff.

Just when she was going to toss her jo-jo at the robot, it caught her arm, and the second arm flew forwards, hitting her across the face. She felt her jaw break at a spot, and blood came spitting from her mouth. It caught that blood-mixed spit, and the arm let her go. She dropped to the ground, holding her broken jaw with agonizing pain. _'Shit, that hurts!'_

Back with Bubbles, she was now joined with Buttercup, who was helping heal the terrible gash on her arm. Boomer had been standing there, watching it happen with mixed emotions on his face. He looked at the hand he used to hold the sword, and balled it in fist. He was the one responsible for her getting hurt like that.

He looked at the sword, and felt dark thoughts entering his mind. _'NO! Stay away! Leave me alone! Get out of my head, I won't listen to you right now!'_

He clutched his head, and suddenly felt something on his arm. He opened his eyes, and met worried blue ones. Bubbles managed a small smile through the pain of the wound, that Buttercup was still healing. The raven-girl was looking away though, her eyes fixated on the unconscious form of Butch, who was still lying in the train.

"You're very strong for doing this."

He looked at the blonde girl, bewildered. Strong, him?

"No. I'm pathetic. I couldn't stop them from taking over my mind, and hurting you! I-I… I'm weak, I'm stupid and weak. I-… We failed to see the bigger picture, jealous for what you have that we didn't! We… Only wanted to be stronger, to be able to match you in battle. We… We never wished to hurt you, let alone kill you…" He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but didn't stop them. Bubbles her eyes were sympathetic. She understood his pain. It was as clear as day to her.

"You fought back against their control, and now you've won!"

"Only for a bit." Boomer said, already feeling his mind loosing grip. Crap, he has to finish this fast. What to say? His eyes widened, and he pulled her a little closer, whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him with shock. He nodded his head before walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"As far away as possible. I… I can already feel myself slipping. I… I really am sorry, Bubbles." The blonde boy said as he walked away. Taking a last glance, he flew into the air, and vanished behind a few old buildings.

As she watched, she felt her arm being better. Looking at it, there was only dried blood and a bit of scar-tissue that would go away in time. She thanked Buttercup, and noticed Blossom on her knees, holding her mouth.

They were quickly at her side, just in time to watch Brick flying into the sky, an unconscious Butch in his arms. Boomer appeared from behind the buildings, but Bubbles saw with sadness that his eyes were red again. He had lost the fight for control. The robot took off as well, rockets firing from the large feet. It flew into the air, disappearing along with the boys.

As Buttercup helped Blossom with healing her jaw, the blonde girl looked at the sky, remembering what Boomer told her.

" _They have a lab in the woods. Some villains are being kept prisoner there. Look out, they have weapons against Z-powered people."_

She silently thanked the blue ruff, as she looked at the sun slowly going over the sky.

Lunchtime was probably over now. Might as well go back to the lab and recover.

* * *

 **Author's note: The girls have been defeated (in a sense), and now those people have what they wanted from them! What will these mysterious people do now? Find out this and more in the next chapter!**

 **Remember to review, fav and follow! See you all soon!**


End file.
